Digimon Adventure: Agumon's New Adventures
Digimon Adventure: Agumon's New Adventures (デジモンアドベンチャー：アグモンの新しい冒険, lit. Dejimon Adobenchā: Agumon no Atarashī Bōken) is a Japanese counterpart adaptation of the Agumon's Adventures series created in the North America by Garfiled1990. Summary Peace continue to spread all over the Digital World since the defeat of Apocalymon and Diaboromon, but evil began to grow again. Myotismon, an old foe of the DigiDestined and their Digimon has been reincarnated. And in order to extract his revenge on his enemies for the demises of Apocalymon, he recreates his fellow Digimon such as Devimon and the Dark Masters. Now faced with their greatest threat, Gennai sends the eight Digimon: Agumon Heroes/Digi-Squad Digimon (or Digital Monsters) * Pokemon (or Pocket Monsters) * Team InuYasha * Duelists * Team Animal (Adventurous Rock-Bat) * Rockbat (also as Adventurous Rockbat) * Blazer * Dr. Zuk (also known as Dr. Su) * Mimi-chan Bean Warriors * Gizmo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Disney Heroes (Sora's Team) Other Heroes/Allies Super Sentai * Dinosaur Sentai Zyurangers * Five-Star Sentai Dairangers * Ninja Sentai Kakurangers * Super-Powered Sentai Ohrangers * Racing Sentai Carrangers * Electromagnetic Sentai Megaranger * Starbeast Sentai Gingaman * Power Rangers (Super Sentai's Counterpart) Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX Dex Stewart/Masked Rider Ultra Brothers Kirby's Dream Team Other Disney Heroes Villains Evil Digimon * Evil Pokemon * Disney Villains * The Saurians * Sauria (Japanese dubbed name for Lord Dragaunus) * Wraith * Plague (Japanese dubbed name for Siege) * Chameleon Ninja Crow Clan Naraku Super Sentai/Power Rangers Villains Team Mefilas * Alien Mefilas Monsters (or Kaiju) * Bemular Nightmare Enterprises * Nightmare * Nightmare's Customer Service Air-Riders * Dora Danugi Warujan Episodes Films and TV Series Pilot Episodes # Mighty Ducks (1996–1997) (Disney) - Japanese Version of Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series # Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee (1990–1991) (Tatsunoko Productions and Sotsu Agency) - Released in North America as Samurai Pizza Cats # Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! ''(1998) (Toho Company and OLM) - Released in North America as ''Pokémon: The First Movie # Inuyasha (2000–2004) (Sunrise) Official Episodes # Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Toho and Studio Gallop) # Tom and Jerry's Great Adventure ''(1992, 1993) (Hanna-Barbera and Turner Entertainment) - Japanese Version of ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie # The Dark Crystal ''(1982) (Universal Studios, ITC Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company) # ''Corpse Bride ''(2005) (Warner Bros. and Tim Burton) # ''The Fairy of Central Park (also known as The Troll of Central Park) (1992, 1994) (Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth Entertainment) - Japanese Version of A Troll in Central Park # Treasure Planet (2002) (Disney) # Pandalian ''(2004–2005) (Planet, Inc.) # ''The Princess and the Goblin ''(1991, 1994) # ''Monster House ''(2006) # ''Adventurous Rock-Bat (or Bouken Rockbat) (1975) (P Production) # Thumbelina (1994) (Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox and Don Bluth Entertainment) # Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Disney) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) (Videocraft International and MOM Production) # Frosty the Snowman (1969) (Videocraft International and Mushi Production) # T-Rex (1992–1993) (Créativité et Développement) - Japanese Version of The Adventures of T-Rex # Frosty's Wonderful Winter Country (1976) (Rankin/Bass Productions and Top Craft) - Japanese Version of Frosty's Winter Wonderland # 9 - The 9th Strange Doll ''(2009) (Focus Features and Tim Burton) - Japanese Version of ''9 # Journey to the West (1960) (Toei Animation) - Released in North America as Alakazam the Great # Beast King GoLion (1981–1982) (Toei Animation) - Known in North America as the first season of Voltron: Defender of the Universe # Armored Fleet Dairugger XV (1984–1985) - Known in North America as the second season of Voltron: Defender of the Universe # The Last Unicorn (1982) (Rankin/Bass Productions and Top Craft) # The Story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1976, 1979) (Rankin/Bass Productions and Video Tokyo Production) - Japanese Version of Rudolph's Shiny New Year # Olivia's Great Adventure (1986) (Disney) - Japanese Version of The Great Mouse Detective # ¡Mucha Lucha! ''(2002–2005) (Warner Bros. Animation and Fwak! Animation) # ''The Little Mermaid: The Beginning Story ''(2008) (Disney) - Japanese Version of ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning # The Little Mermaid: The Series (1992–1994) (Disney) # Burstosaur Sentai Abaranger (2003–2004) (Toei Company) # Dinosaucers (1987) (DiC Entertainment) # Elsword ''(film) (2007) (KOG Games and Toei Animation) # ''Great Melee Smash Brothers (film) (2001) (Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment and Warner Bros.) (final episode and series' finale) - Released in North America as Super Smash Bros., also based on the Nintendo video game series) (series' finale/final episode) Prologue Episodes # Beauty and the Beast: A Lovely Gift for Belle (1997) (Disney) - Japanese Version of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas # Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Fantasy World (1997, 1998) (Disney) - Japanese Version of Belle's Magical World Production Notes Ownership Rights * Digimon Adventure belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation. * Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and OLM, Inc. * InuYasha belongs to Sunrise. * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Studio Gallop. * Super Sentai and Power Rangers belongs to Toei Company * Ultra Series belongs Tsuburaya Productions * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios. * Bouken Rockbat (also known as Adventurous Rock-Bat) belongs to P Productions. Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Japanese TV/Movie Crossovers Category:Japanese Voice Actors Category:Japanese Characters Category:English Subbed Crossvers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas